


Желание повелевать и подчиняться

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fantasy, Kink, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: События по авторскому моему мнению, что произошли после 4*12, где Моргана заставляет Гвейна драться за еду. Я посмотрел это и... Картина, описанная в фике, целиком заслуга моего извращенного воображения. В общем, что можно сделать с голодным Гвейном.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось после длительного перерыва. Мне сугубо пофиг на ООС, хотя я и старался его избежать, по возможности. Но, вообще, это просто чесание моих кинков. И да, я еще не писал такого. Секса, как такового, в фике нет, но гет вполне оправдан, как и рейтинг.

Моргана чуть усмехнулась, наблюдая за пленным рыцарем. Гвейн был интересен как игрушка, особенно, пока не поймали Артура. Она даже не ожидала такого всплеска эмоций со своей стороны, но повелевать людьми, используя простые и низменные инстинкты, оказалось просто и красиво.  
С рыцарем Артура это был голод. Вечно голодный Гвейн может, и сумел бы выдержать и не просить еду, но ради товарищей он был готов на все. 

Настоящий рыцарь Круглого стола – верный и преданный до последнего вздоха. Он красиво разделался с ее людьми, пусть и изголодавший и уставший. Но насколько же далеко будет простираться его покорность? Что сможет сделать рыцарь Артура за возможность поесть и накормить умирающих от голода товарищей? Моргана улыбается своим мыслям. Кажется, у нее есть чудесная возможность проверить это – и безо всякой магии.

\- Сэр Гвейн, рыцарь Круглого стола и любимец женщин…, - она удобно устраивается в кресле, предвкушая зрелище. Мужчина чуть растерянно осматривается, не понимая, с чего вдруг удостоился чести побывать в личных покоях Морганы. 

Ей все равно, что подумают эти невежественные люди за дверью. Она не собирается спать с Гвейном, что бы они не воображали. Возможность развлечения манит ее более, чем сомнительное плотское наслаждение.

Его взгляд красноречиво говорит о том, что он думает так же, как и те, кто остались снаружи. 

\- На что ты готов ради того, чтобы накормить друзей? – спрашивает, улыбаясь, она. – Хорошей едой.

\- Даже без плесени? – он явно не верит в ее слово и пытается скрыть неуверенность за иронией. Новая игрушка захватывает Моргану все сильнее.

\- Я даже могу дать вам лекарства, - она притворно задумывается, выматывая Гвейна затянувшейся паузой. – Но это если ты будешь послушным. 

Гвейн колеблется, это видно. Тревога за Гаюса и Элиона вступила в бой с сомнением – что же заставит сделать его Моргана? С одной стороны, она приказала привести его в свои покои – и ее намерения вроде бы вполне ясны, но с другой стороны – это Моргана. И она ничего не сделает настолько очевидно.

\- Что я должен делать? – мужчина мудро решает послушать ее и уже потом решить, соответствует ли приказание его возможностям, потому что есть то, что даже при таких условиях он не станет делать.

\- Раздевайся, - Моргана чуть ерзает в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, предвкушая зрелище. До какой степени Гвейн позволит ей повелевать, пока не воспротивится? Можно заставить его магией, но это точно не так интересно, как могло бы быть.

Его взгляд сейчас ясно говорит, насколько он презирает ее. 

\- Что, больше никто не соглашается? Или ты так часто вспоминала меня? – он медлит, совсем не собираясь исполнять приказание. Разные ему женщины попадались, но чтобы такие… Ведь Моргана вполне привлекательна, зачем ей силой завлекать к себе в постель?

\- Я просто хочу посмотреть, - она улыбается его строптивости. – Ты же не откажешь даме в маленькой просьбе? 

Еда и лекарства. В животе что-то резко сжимается при воспоминании о запеченном целиком поросенке. И Гвейн, криво усмехнувшись, стягивает с себя грязную, порванную рубаху. Если с него требуется лишь удовлетворить эту надменную сучку, так это несложно. И не такие под ним стонали и просили еще.

\- Дальше.

Раздеваться перед полностью одетой женщиной оказывается неожиданно стыдно, и он чувствует себя беззащитным. Но штаны и белье отправляются вслед за рубахой, и Гвейн выпрямляется, чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд.

Моргана отстраненно замечает, что ее сердце бьется чуть чаще, чем должно бы. Гвейн прекрасно сложен, и даже сейчас, в таких обстоятельствах, он восхищает ее взор. Рыцарь стоит ровно, даже не стараясь прикрыться – чертов бесстыдник! И Моргана с удовольствием предвкушает то, что сделает с ним.

Приходится стискивать пальцы в кулаки и следить за дыханием – и он справляется с этой нехитрой задачей, чувствуя себя так, словно его сейчас оценивают на невольничьем рынке. Моргана осматривает его, словно товар, и неосознанно делает то, что ломает контроль Гвейна. Влажный язычок, скользящий по бледно-розовым губам у него всегда ассоциировался лишь с одним.

Но, когда рыцарь делает шаг по направлению к креслу девушки, та отрицательно качает головой.

\- Стой, где стоишь. Я хочу посмотреть.

И он остается на месте, со стыдом и ужасом понимая, что у него встает. Одна лишь только мысль о губах Морганы, принимающих его в чудесный теплый ротик, – и Гвейн задерживает дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя. Бесполезная попытка – чертова ведьма видит его полностью и, судя по ее улыбке, мысли его она тоже знает.

\- Тебе так нравится представлять меня на коленях? – вкрадчивый голос. Моргана чуть пододвигается на кресле, чтобы грубая ткань платья прошлась по ее коже, – и ощущение, ранее нелюбимое, на сей раз становится только пикантным дополнением к происходящему.

\- О да, у меня нашлось бы, чем заткнуть твой ехидный ротик!

Гвейн не понимает, что такое, – но происходящее заводит его посильнее, пожалуй, даже того случая, когда две девчонки, с которыми он был, начали вдруг целоваться. Моргана еще не сделала ничего, не коснулась даже, – а он уже был готов.

\- Тебе так нравится подчиняться мне? – тихий смех ведьмы словно ласкает его. – Может, поможешь себе со своей проблемой?

Она издевается! Мужчина силой воли остается недвижим.

\- Я не подчиняюсь тебе!

\- Но ведь представляешь, как взял бы меня? – Моргана чуть сочувствующе улыбается – подобное ему не светит, как бы ни хотелось. – Грубо вбивался бы в мое тело, оставляя следы от пальцев на бедрах? Как я кричала бы под тобой от удовольствия? 

Гвейн жмурится, но с воображением ничего не может поделать – Моргана не придумывает ничего, она лишь озвучивает образы, что возникают у него в голове. И рука мужчины неосознанно тянется к члену – облегчить свои страдания, показать, что ведьма не властна над ним!

Он бы брал ее сильными, уверенными движениями, вбиваясь в нежное тело. Наверняка, чертовка из тех женщин, что требовательны до безобразия, но они же изобретательны и ненасытны. Он не выпускал бы ее из постели долго-долго…

Гвейн не замечает, как опускается на колени – дрожащие ноги отказываются держать мужчину. А Моргана расширенными глазами наблюдает за ним, впитывая образ, как рука рыцаря быстро двигается по напряженной плоти с еле слышным скользким звуком, как жадно Гвейн втягивает воздух пересохшим ртом, подавляя стоны, как напрягаются жилы на его руках. И она оказывается совершенно не готова к своим ощущениям, когда тело предает ее и становится охвачено непонятным томлением. Ее оружие оказалось обернуто против самой Морганы – потому что то, что должно было унизить благородного рыцаря, только приносит ему удовольствие.

Гвейн чуть слышно стонет, и она легко скользит в его мысли, чуть не захлебываясь ощущениями, к которым не готова.

\- Думаешь, как приятно было бы ощутить царапины от моих коготков на плечах? – она облизывает пересохшие губы, когда рыцарь согласно стонет и открывает глаза. Зрачки неимоверно расширены, почти закрывая карие радужки. Гвейн сейчас настолько во власти фантазии, что она вместе с ним чувствует острую тонкую боль, скользнувшую по плечам.

\- Медленнее. Делай это медленнее, - против воли вырывается у нее. Долгий дрожащий вздох и рыцарь с разочарованным рычанием почти останавливается, лаская себя в медленном, сводящем с ума темпе. Моргана, как зачарованная, следит за движениями его ладони. Нестерпимо хочется коснуться себя, но она давит этот порыв.

Опасный, переломный момент – сейчас Гвейн, чуть поостыв, хочет реализовать фантазию, желая все же получить Моргану. Но она качает головой – и он, стиснув зубы, остается на месте, в шаге от ее кресла, не смея даже коснуться.

\- Я бы хотела связать тебя, - рыцарь дергается и поднимает на нее вопросительный взгляд. – Ты был бы таким беспомощным, подчиняющимся мне, зависящим от моей воли…

Моргана с удовольствием наблюдает, как глаза Гвейна темнеют от сдерживаемого возбуждения.

\- Тебя бы связать, - хрипит он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Задача почти непосильна для него – удовольствие почти на грани, но он не может кончить, словно не хватает чего. Тело упорно не понимает, почему он не возьмет женщину, сидящую перед ним, ведь вот она, готова на все и сама говорит такие грязные, возбуждающие вещи.

\- Тебе бы хотелось этого, верно? Увидеть, как веревка оставляет темный след на моей коже, обладать беспомощной жертвой? 

Гвейн коротко, хрипло застонал, представив этот образ, и Моргана, едва соображая, что делает, выскользнула ножкой из туфли, касаясь изящной ступней коленопреклоненного мужчины. Тут же щиколотку сжимает железная хватка, и Гвейн, прикрыв глаза, касается белой кожи губами в поцелуе, обжигая горячечным дыханием. Девушка ведет ножкой вниз, касаясь пальчиками влажной головки, что обнажилась после движений мужчины, и тот дергается словно от удара. Его дыхание частое, словно он долго бежал, а плечи дрожат от сдерживаемых движений – он может сейчас сдернуть ее с кресла, но принимает правила игры, довольствуясь милостивым касанием ножкой.

Моргана жмурится, ощущая влажную гладкость, и нажимает чуть сильнее, извлекая из Гвейна новый стон. Он убирает руку, чтобы ей было удобнее – и его всего трясет от возбуждения, хватает всего нескольких прикосновений, чтобы он забрызгал ее стопу семенем. Красивое лицо рыцаря искажается в удовольствии, и Моргана закрывает глаза, – но поздно, этот образ словно выжжен на ее веках с внутренней стороны. Она будет еще долго видеть его в своих снах.

Гвейн, мелко дрожа, хватается за ее колени, прижимаясь к ним влажным лбом, и девушку бьет дрожь от ощущения его горячего сорванного дыхания на своей коже.

Стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал ровно, она произносит:

\- Тебе и твоим друзьям дадут то, что ты просил. Одевайся и уходи.

Пока он натягивает на себя одежду, она остро ощущает, как его семя высыхает на ней, стягивая неприятной коркой кожу. Словно отметина – и Моргана кривится при этой мысли. Хорошо хоть Гвейн не смотрит на нее, словно стыдясь своей недавней слабости. А может, даже и не слабости, а полученного от нее удовольствия.

Что же. В этом мире всегда были те, кто повелевает и кто подчиняется. Гвейн не избежал этого выбора. И не его вина, что он выбрал подчинение женщине.

Когда он уходит, Моргана приказывает согреть себе воды на ванну. И долго еще пытается успокоиться после произошедшего. Но разум то и дело обманывает ее, подсовывая картины, от которых тело пытает сладкое томление.

Кажется, в этот раз она не победила.


End file.
